Operación: Madagascar
by DreamingDF
Summary: [PAUSADA] La Unidad de Élite Secreta del edificio SCPO necesita sabotear el viaje estudiantil de sus alumnos para cumplir su misión. Skipper necesita llegar a su lugar natal antes de que su enemigo lo haga, mientras que, accidentalmente, envíe a los otros al lugar más remoto de la Tierra. .:Skilene:.
1. Chapter 1

_ADVERTENCIA:_ _Temas de adultos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte. Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _._

Capítulo 1: _Special Central Park Orphanage._

.

Corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Esquivó los ataques por parte de sus adversarios. Se deslizó por los pasamanos de las escaleras, saltó para aterrizar en el suelo y seguir con su carrera. Se detuvo al ver a las tres sombras ir al lado contrario. Sonrió y caminó hacia el ascensor, aunque su sonrisa se borró cuando al abrirse, se mostraron los tres que lo estaban buscando. Se abalanzaron hacia él, aunque logró ser más ágil. De una patada, noqueó a uno. Lo cogió de los pies para azotar el cuerpo del pequeño contra el de los otros dos. Los tres gruñeron de dolor. Retrocedió de espaldas hasta finalmente girarse y desaparecer por los pasillos nuevamente.

—… Creo que será imposible atraparlo —Comentó el menor con la voz cansada al tratar de incorporarse.

El más alto gruñó y se acarició la nuca, algo aturdido por el golpe.

—… Es claro que él es el maestro y nosotros… Sus estudiantes inútiles…—Gruñó de dolor.

—Mm-hmph…—Murmuró el de cabello más desarreglado.

El menor de quince años se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que miró fijamente al más inteligente del grupo.

—… Kowalski… ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Marlene?

El más alto lo miró sorprendido. Escuchó una risa macabra de su compañero de al lado.

—Rico, no te rías…

El nombrado era un hombre de 24 años con el cabello negro alborotado. Sus ojos azules brillaban de diversión y satanismo ante la expectativa del plan que formularían.

Kowalski, teniendo la misma edad que su hermano psicótico, era el más alto de su unidad. Era aquel que solía planear las operaciones y dar las opciones de último minuto, pero que sin duda, gracias a su adorada ciencia, salían perfectamente.

Private, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, era mucho más pequeño. Tenía 15 años y aún se encontraba estudiando. Era el más tierno de los cuatro, se podría decir que él era quien manejaba mejor los sentimientos. Se llevaba bien con todos y quería mucho a sus hermanos, sobre todo al líder.

Y hablando de él…

—Tengo el presentimiento que algo no saldrá bien de todo esto…

Kowalski solo negó con la cabeza, marcó el número de su amiga para enviarle un mensaje y lo envió.

Pasaron apenas dos minutos cuando recibió una respuesta.

" _Cuenten conmigo."_

 _-Marlene._

Ellos prefirieron no preguntarle que rayos planearía la joven.

—¿Skipper se enojará mucho con nosotros? —Se preguntó Private con una mueca.

Rico soltó una carcajada con ganas. Kowalski sonrió un poco.

.

.

.

—Quiero que asuman la responsabilidad de su conspiración contra su propio líder, muchachos —Comentó con gran recelo el hombre, cruzado de brazos, escudriñando a sus hermanos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los tres se encogieron.

— Señor, era solo…

— ¡Una emboscada, soldado! —Le gruñó con molestia—. ¡Una vil conspiración contra mí!

—¡Pero no fue tan malo…! ¿O sí…? —Se atrevió a preguntar Private, quien pegó un respingo al recibir una cachetada—. ¡Lo siento!

—¡No me contestes, Private!

—Señor, creí que le gustaban los soldados con iniciativa…-¡GAH! —Aulló de dolor al sentir la mano pesada del líder en su rostro.

— Hoy. No. —Les cortó entre dientes. Miró después a Rico, quien le sonrió con fingida inocencia—. ¿Algo que decir, Rico?

El solo ensanchó su cínica sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. El capitán hizo una mueca y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—Bien. Andando. Hay que llevar a Private a clases.

El de quince años asintió y tomó su mochila.

Skipper era el líder de la Unidad de Élite que habitaba en este edificio. Al igual que Kowalski y Rico, tenía 24 años. Se mostraba tosco y muy rígido con sus ideales, sin embargo, las personas que lo conocían bien, sabían que tenía un gran corazón en el fondo.

Muy en el fondo.

Y no lo podían culpar.

Las marcas del pasado formaban el presente y los encaminaba al futuro.

.

Llegaron al segundo piso del edificio hasta pasar a la pequeña recepción.

—Hey, Alice.

La mujer pelirroja de 35 años que trabajaba allí, alzó a vista y gruñó al verlos.

—No me molesta ver al pequeño, Private. Pero, ¿no podrían irse a la mierda ustedes? —Chasqueó la lengua al recibir la tarjeta de Private.

—Éramos alumnos de este lugar, muy dotados, por cierto —Comentó Kowalski—. Al dueño no le importa tenernos por aquí.

Alice rodó de ojos y terminó de pasar la identificación del menor para volver a entregársela.

—Bien. Pueden pasar.

Los cuatro asintieron y se despidieron de Alice para adentrarse en el recinto.

 _Special Central Park Orphanage._

Uno de los orfanatos más prestigiados de New York. Fue construido tres décadas atrás. El objetivo del edificio era socorrer a pequeños huérfanos sin hogar ni recursos para criarlos, educarlos con el fin de que una vez que terminaran de estudiar lo básico, se centraran en estudiar en el mismo sector la carrera a la que se dedicarían el resto de sus vidas. El primer piso era para administrar los papeles y organizar las reuniones. Del segundo hasta quinceavo piso, eran los salones, laboratorios, cafeterías. El subterráneo fue expandido para que realizaran deportes. Los cinco pisos restantes del edificio, que eran los últimos, eran los departamentos de los jóvenes estudiantes. No eran muchos, aunque no querían arriesgarse.

Fue un proyecto innovador con pocas esperanzas, sin embargo, con la llegada de Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Private, las cosas cambiaron. Se habían destacado, ya sea por inteligencia, agilidad o manipulación de muchos otros ámbitos. Si aún no se iban del edificio, era porque no podían dejar a Private solo, y tampoco querían.

Además…

Los tres mayores tenían sus propias razones personales por las cuales aún no se iban.

Kowalski era voluntario como maestro de ciencias, pero ojeaba disimuladamente a una de las alumnas que se estaban por retirar del edificio. Se trataba de una bella joven de 21 años de largos cabellos negros y unos bellísimos ojos azules.

Rico no se molestaba en ocultar que coqueteaba con una voluntaria que cuidaba de los estudiantes más pequeños.

Skipper honestamente se quedaba por Private, nunca lo dejaría nadar solo. No lo admitiría jamás, pero Private era quien más valía la pena entre los cuatro. Él, Kowalski y Rico fueron marcados por la batalla que había ocurrido en su hogar natal durante su infancia. Si no hubiesen rescatado al menor, quien era una mísera criatura en aquel entonces, tal vez hubiesen perdido la cordura.

Pero claro, hablando por los cuatro, ellos tenían otra razón _muy especial_ por la cual no podían irse.

Y esa razón, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos dorados.

—¡Buenos días, chicos!

Los cuatro se giraron y sonrieron. Hacia ellos, corría una hermosa joven de 18 años, de cabellos cafés, levemente ondeados y unos ámbares ojos que resplandecían de alegría al verles.

—Saludos, Marlene —Skipper caminó hacia ella.

—Buenos días, Marlene —Saludó cortésmente Kowalski.

—¡Hola, Marlene! —Saludó alegremente Private.

—¡Mahwlene! —Pronunció Rico entre carcajadas al correr hacia ella. La abrazó y la giró por los aires.

—¡Woah! ¡Tranquilo, Rico! —Se rio cuando la bajó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso la señorita Perky te dijo que sí? —Bromeó.

Él se rio y asintió frenéticamente. Marlene ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Bueno, y no solo eso —Intervino Kowalski—. Lograste que le colocaran su vacuna a Skipper —Palmeó el hombro de su líder, quien borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

Marlene se rio.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Skipper? —Alzó el mentón con una burlona sonrisa, desafiante.

El pelinegro la miró unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

—¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo, cara de muñeca? —Acarició su rostro con suavidad—. Eres demasiado dulce y tierna para mí. Un día de estos provocarás diabetes a mí y a mis hombres.

Marlene se apartó de la caricia del líder y suavizó la curva de sus labios.

—Oigan, hay algo que…-

—¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, MARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!

La castaña se giró y vio como una linda joven de cabellos castaños y cortos corría hacia ella, seguido de tres chicos más. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y un poco largo, junto con unos cautivantes ojos azules. El otro era un pelinegro de ojos verdes con una serena, pero alegre expresión en sus facciones, y… con un extraño gusto a las ropas de a rayas en blanco y negro. El último era el más alto, casi medía los dos metros, y más larguirucho se veía por lo delgado que era, sin mencionar que su piel era extremadamente pálida, quizás no gozaba de muy buena salud. Su cabello era de color miel y sus ojos eran pardos, aunque mayormente un tono verdoso.

—¡Hoooola, preciooosaaaa! —La saludó la chica.

—Buenos días, Gloria.

—¡No creerás lo que me pasó ayer…!—Chilló—. ¡Vamos, te contaré!

—Huh, pero…

—Hey, preciosa —Saludo el castaño, guiñándole un ojo.

—Hola, Alex —Miró a los otros dos—. Hola, Marty. Melman.

—Hey, Marlene —El más alto forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, _Marley_! ¡Hola, _monjas_! —Saludo el pelinegro tanto a la castaña como a los cuatro agentes.

Private sonrió.

Los otros tres solo hicieron un vago gesto con la cabeza.

Alex hizo una mueca. Posó una mano en el hombro de Marlene y la acercó a él.

—Andando, preciosa. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Bien —Les dedicó una última mirada a sus mejores amigos—. Lo siento, Skipper. ¿Hablamos esta noche?

—… Claro —Musitó.

Marlene le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Skipper no pudo evitar devolvérsela y vio como desaparecían los cinco entre los pasillos.

—… Kowalski.

—¿Señor?

—Tápale los oídos a Private.

El más alto asintió y obedeció.

— _Jodidos_ _hippies_ —Gruñó, para luego retirarse.

Kowalski quitó sus manos del pequeño.

—… Aun así, lo escuché —Murmuró Private.

Rico gruñó, compartiendo su molestia con Skipper.

La Unidad de Élite tenía un fuerte lazo con la castaña porque se criaron juntos. Skipper, Kowalski y Rico tenían 10 años cuando llegaron a la residencia, cargando a un pequeño Private de un año con suerte. Marlene tenía 6 años en aquel entonces. Aunque claro, después llegaron Marty, Gloria, Melman y finalmente Alex. Este último era realmente presumido, aunque desgraciadamente cautivador para la población femenina.

Se podría decir, que el grupo de los _pingüinos_ y los _mamíferos_ sostenían una gran guerra para obtener el cariño de la tierna castaña.

Los _hippies populares_ creían que el otro grupo solo eran unos psicóticos.

Mientras que nuestro lindo _grupo de aves_ , a excepción de Private, pensaban que no eran más que unos incompetentes e idiotas _hippies_.

No podían llevarse bien, en especial Skipper y Alex, quienes más competían por la compañía de Marlene. El castaño la protegía cual hermanita de las garras del sexo masculino.

Se podría decir que el líder hacía lo mismo, pero deberíamos descartar el hecho de que el hombre no miraba a la joven como a una _hermana_ , sino como la _mujer_ hecha y derecha que se estaba volviendo.

Private trataba de llevarse bien con todos, sin excepciones. Marty también, lástima que el resto de sus camaradas y amigos opinaran lo contrario.

Pero así eran sus vidas.

.

La muñequera de Skipper sonó, captando su atención.

Sonrió.

— _Hora de volver a casa._

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_ADVERTENCIA: Temas de adultos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte. Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _._

Capítulo 2: El viaje estudiantil.

.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Hans? —Skipper entró a la oficina del hombre de 25 años con una sonrisa.

—... Ahh, qué sorpresa más agradable, Skipper —Entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar su mentón en ellos.

Hans era un _socio_ de Skipper, aunque muchos sabían que eran casi amigos, al líder no le gustaba demostrar que habían más personas que les importaba de lo que el público podía notar. Tenía el cabello negro, unos oscuros ojos castaños y al igual que los agentes, vestía casi como ellos, como el buen _socio_ que era, aunque claro, tenía un estrafalario gusto por las corbatas fosforescentes, naranjo con violeta.

—Solo te informo que hemos encontrado señales de Blowhole —Esta vez, el líder se tornó serio.

—¿Qué han sabido sobre él?

—...— Una cínica sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. No te gustará saberlo... Tiene planeado viajar a la base original de tu _Unidad de Élite_.

Skipper alzó las cejas, sorprendido por esa revelación.

—... A la Antártica —Murmuró—. Nuestro primer hogar —Dijo, algo distraído por los recuerdos. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de apartar esas memorias— ¿Para qué quiere ir allá?

Hans se encogió de hombros, era lo único que había descubierto.

—... Bien, necesitamos un medio de transporte para ir allá antes que Blowhole —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh~... Por eso te llamé —se rio—. La _SCPO_ tiene planeado realizar un viaje estudiantil. Irán a África.

—¿África? —Hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Eso no va a pegar —Sonrió—. ¿Irán en...?

—Barco —Contestó—. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, _amigo mío_?

—Iniciar mi misión, Hans —Dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Le dirás a tu _hermana_ de todo esto?

Skipper rodó de ojos.

—Marlene no es mi hermana, Hans.

—Técnicamente, sí lo es. Se criaron juntos. El que desees acostarte con ella es otra cosa.

El agente se giró y dirigió sus asesinos ojos azules a Hans, quien soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Ya, no te enojes —Siguió riéndose—. Pero debes admitir que tu _hermanita_ se ha vuelto _toda_ una mujer...-

— _Hans_ —Le cortó a modo de advertencia.

—De acuerdo, lo siento —Alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición—. No más comentarios obscenos hacia tu _muñequita_.

Skipper le dirigió una última mirada a Hans, para después salir de allí.

.

.

.

—¡Qué emocionante! Nos iremos a África el día de mi cumpleaños. —Exclamó Marty.

Alex rodó de ojos, desinteresado por el viaje. Y honestamente, no quería ir. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese edificio. Melman creía que era mala idea porque habrían muchos gérmenes, según él. Gloria quería seguir ligando con chicos hasta encontrar el indicado. Y yendo al otro lado del mundo no le resultaba muy prometedor.

—Es genial —Comentó Marlene al seguir copiando las fórmulas que seguía escribiendo Kowalski en el pizarrón—. Siempre quise tener una buena aventura.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Marty sonrió, feliz de que hubiese al menos alguien interesado en el viaje. A diferencia de muchos, Marty y Marlene ansiaban tener una gran aventura, fuera de esos muros.

La castaña sonrió y miró a su maestro, quien veía su muñequera, concentrado. De seguro había recibido un mensaje por parte de sus hermanos agentes.

—... ¿Kowalski? —Lo llamó. El agente alzó la vista y la miró—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto, Marlene.

—¿Te enteraste? Mañana nos iremos de viaje. O al menos, los que ya van en el nivel de preparatoria.

Kowalski hizo una mueca, entonces Private no estaba incluido. Pero sí la castaña.

—Así es, Marlene. Skipper nos acaba de informar.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué siempre están al pendiente de mis cosas? ¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Marlene, como familia, nuestro código es _'Jamás nades solo'_. Necesitamos saber todo sobre ti. Y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, es _clasificado_.

Marlene chasqueó la lengua, indignada. Claro, ellos podía saber todo de ella, pero ella no sabía casi nada de ellos. Kowalski le ha contado algunas cosas, pero jamás algo concreto. Solo sabía que conocía perfectamente la personalidad de cada uno.

—¿Enserio no les gustaría saber nada de la vida fuera de este edificio? —la voz decepcionada de Marty llamó la atención de Marlene y de Kowalski.

—Nah.

—... No, lo siento.

—Mm-mn —Gloria se encogió de hombros.

El de cabellos negros y ojos verdes miró el suelo, claramente defraudado por el apoyo de sus amigos. Kowalski rodó de ojos.

—... Y no estás con nosotros... ¿Por _estos_? —Alzó una ceja, mirando a Marlene.

—No te pongas como Skipper, Kowalski —Le reprochó—. Ellos también son mis amigos. Punto.

El brillante agente no quiso hacer más comentarios. Sentía lástima de Marty, le habían tocado amigos realmente superficiales. Marlene parecía ser la única que era... Pues... Más _humanitaria_.

.

.

.

Skipper observaba a Marlene, quien guardaba su ropa en una maleta.

—¿Te estás preparando?

—Así es —Afirmó con una bella sonrisa.

—Es una lástima que los de secundaria no puedan ir —Comentó Private, algo deprimido.

Marlene posó una mano en el hombro del menor, quien se giró a verla. La castaña lo abrazó con todo el cariño maternal que le tenía, consolándolo. Skipper no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No te preocupes, Private. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

—Gracias, Marlene.

Kowalski entró al departamento.

—Oh, hola, Marlene.

—¿Qué tal, Kowalski? ¿Algún progreso con Doris?

El hombre se quedó de piedra, para después mirar el suelo con una acongojada expresión. Sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza, no importaba cuánto intentaba, Kowalski no parecía llegar a las expectativas de Doris. Marlene le regaló una sonrisa de consuelo cuando soltó a Private.

—¿Dónde está Rico?

—Yo lo vi encerrarse en la oficina de la señorita Perky con ella —Comentó de manera casual Private, aunque eso provocó un sonrojo en el rostro de Marlene. Kowalski estaba boquiabierto y Skipper rodó de ojos, irritado por lo poco sutil que fue su agente—. No han vuelto a salir desde entonces.

Marlene se acarició las sienes. Si tan solo supiera...

Se acercó a su maleta. De acuerdo a lo que le habían informado, el viaje duraría dos semanas, pero ella empacó para un mes entero. Confiaba en que su instinto le decía que necesitaría más. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer al sofá, al lado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Te emociona este viaje? —Preguntó Skipper, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

La castaña se apoyó en su hombro.

—... Sí — Sonrió—. El solo imaginar que podremos salir de este edificio, es más importante para mí de lo que piensas.

El líder la acercó más a él, omitiendo comentario. Una pizca de culpa invadió su pecho. Lamentaba arruinarle el panorama a su amiga, pero era por una buena causa. Y no la traería consigo, no la pondría en peligro. Jugó distraídamente con las ondas de su cabello, enredando sus dedos en ellos.

Rico abrió la puerta y entró. Estaba todo desarreglado, su camisa estaba mal abotonada, tenía unas cuantas mordidas en su cuello y tenía el rostro enrojecido, sin mencionar que respiraba acalorado.

Skipper, Marlene y Kowalski hicieron una mueca.

Private solo soltó un jadeo, preocupado.

—¡Chispitas, Rico! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Alguien te hizo daño?!

Rico lo miró, se rio algo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—... Créeme, Private —Comenzó Skipper con una cínica sonrisa—. Si Rico sufrió algún daño... —Miró las marcas de su cuello—. Yo creo que a él le gustó.

Private inclinó la cabeza, sin entender. Kowalski negó con la cabeza, ocultando el rubor de su rostro. Marlene le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Skipper, regañándolo con la mirada.

El líder se rio.

—... ¿Al menos estás al tanto de nuestra misión? —Rico asintió—. Bien, entonces el sermón será para mañana.

—¿Misión? —Inquirió la castaña.

—Afirmativo, _cara de muñeca_ —Skipper se separó de ella mientras la castaña lo seguía al caminar por la habitación—. Nos iremos mañana, al igual que ustedes.

—... Oh —Soltó, algo triste—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Nuestro período de misión es un misterio —Calculó Kowalski—. ¿Un mes a lo mínimo?

—¿Qué? —Exclamó la castaña—. ¿Pero a...-?

Un suave toqueteo de la puerta puso a los agentes alerta. Marlene alzó una ceja, curiosa por saber quién podría ser.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Monjas? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

—... Ah, es Marty —Marlene sonrió.

Skipper le hizo una señal a Rico que abriera la puerta. El soldado obedeció, dejando ver al pelinegro.

—... Con permiso, monjas... —Calló al admirar el enorme departamento en el que vivían los cuatro agentes—... Woah... ¡Este lugar está de locos!

—... Huh, ¿gracias? —Kowalski no entendía a qué se refería el joven.

—¡Es enorme!

—¿Qué se te ofrece, _Rallitas_?

—Uhh... ¿Huh?

Skipper contuvo un gruñido.

—¿Qué? _Do you speak español?_ —Rodó de ojos. A veces pensaba que los otros amigos de Marlene eran una partida de retrasados.

Aunque era lo mismo que ser _hippies_.

—... Huh... Yo lo _espiko_... —Balbuceó, algo confundido.

—... Skipper —Le reprendió la castaña—. Perdona a Skipper, Marty... Es un poco...

—No, está bien, Marlene. Me gusta que sean así, son amables.

Skipper alzó una ceja.

Kowalski lo miró con interés.

Rico murmuró algo incomprensible.

Marlene parpadeó, sorprendida. Después, sonrió.

Le hacía feliz que alguien más notara la gentileza que habitaba en los corazones de sus amigos más preciados.

Private llegó al lugar arrastrando cuatro maletas. La castaña se acercó para ayudarle.

Marty alzó una ceja.

—Momento, ¿ustedes también empacan?

—Nos iremos de vacaciones —Mintió descaradamente el líder.

—¿Y adónde?

Skipper iba a abrir la boca, pero Private habló primero.

—Iremos a la Antártida a una misión secreta —Confesó con una sonrisa.

Kowalski se cubrió la cara, negando reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

Rico miró mal al pequeño cabo.

Marlene miró con sorpresa a sus amigos.

Skipper le plantó una gran cachetada al menor.

Private se sobó la mejilla con cierta pena.

Marty inclinó la cabeza.

—... ¿ _Antartiquecuá..._?

Skipper entrecerró los ojos, para después sonreír.

El niño cebra tenía potencial, pero sus amiguitos _hippies_ no lo dejaban ser como él deseaba.

Tal vez lo juzgó mal.

—... ¿Sabes guardar un secreto, _amigo monocromático_? ¿Eh?

Marlene miró con sorpresa al líder. Después notó con fascinación que los ojos de Marty brillaban del entusiasmo. El pelinegro asintió frenéticamente.

—... Nuestra misión es altamente riesgosa, se podría decir que el mundo depende de nosotros —Comentó en un aire misterioso.

Marlene resopló, rodando de ojos.

—Viajaremos a nuestro adorado polo sur para enfrentar a nuestro mayor enemigo y hacerlo pedazos —Retrocedió para hacer un merecedor ' _Chócala'_ con sus compañeros. Aunque accidentalmente, volvió a abofetear al pequeño Private.

—... Vaya... —Murmuró anonadado Marty—. ¡Qué emocionante! Suena tan aventurero, me encantaría ayudar...- —Skipper lo calló con su mano en su boca.

—¿Sabes cómo podrías ayudarnos? —Ensanchó su sonrisa—. Guardando este pequeño secreto hasta la tumba —Movió sus brazos y manos en círculos—. _Tú no has visto nada..._ ¿Ok?

—... ¡Sí, señor! —Hizo un gesto militar. Después comenzó a pensar—. Huh... Di-Digo, no, señor.

Skipper retrocedió y terminó por dejarse caer sentado nuevamente en el sofá.

—... En fin, ¿a qué viniste?

—... Oh, buscaba a Marlene. No estaba en su departamento, así que pensé que estaría con ustedes. Vine a pedirle mi reloj... Se lo había prestado.

—Oh, es cierto —Sonrió—. Está en mi departamento. Vamos —Se giró para ver a sus amigos—. Los veré después.

Los cuatro asintieron. La castaña frunció el ceño y se acercó al líder. Se inclinó para estar a la misma altura que él. Skipper le sonreía.

—... Más vale que me expliques qué planeas hacer.

—Claro, _preciosa_. Cuando quieras.

La castaña retrocedió, agarró su maleta y se fue con Marty

Un largo silencio invadió la habitación, para finalmente ser interrumpido cuando Skipper se colocó rápidamente de pie.

—... ¿Cambio de planes, supongo? —Adivinó Kowalski al ver la expresión de Skipper.

—... Afirmativo. Nos iremos esta noche.

—¿Aah? —Rico inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Por qué, Skipper?

—Mientras antes, mejor —Resumió—. Private, las maletas.

.

 _Continuará..._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

_ADVERTENCIA: Temas de adultos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte. Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _._

Capítulo 3: _Plan ¿Improvisado?_

.

Skipper se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que Hans y el resto de su Unidad de Élite también lo hicieran. Los cinco observaron que del departamento de Alex provenía música, y unos cuantos gritos. Era más de media noche, por lo que asumieron que celebraron muy temprano el cumpleaños de Marty. El líder rodó de ojos y siguió caminando sigilosamente, cargando su equipaje en su hombro. Los demás lo siguieron hasta llegar al ascensor.

Este se abrió, dejando ver a un par de maestros que conocían muy bien.

—Hey, pingüinos —Saludó amablemente el maestro de literatura, Mason. Phil solo hizo un gesto.

Mason y Phil eran maestros de lengua hispánica en el edificio, para la gran maravilla de Marlene. Phil era mudo, por lo que siempre estaba con Mason para que le ayudara a comunicarse con los demás. Sin embargo, esa no era la única vocación que tenían, sino que también ayudaban secretamente a la Unidad de Élite para ciertas misiones.

Y esta vez, no era la excepción.

—Hey, mamíferos avanzados —Skipper sonrió al igual que Hans. Private sonrió tímidamente mientras que Kowalski y Rico asentían con la cabeza, señal de respeto—. Sabemos que nos ayudarán, pero… Sabemos que no será gratis —El líder se cruzó de brazos.

—Estás en lo correcto, mi brillante ave —La sonrisa del hombre castaño se ensanchó —Queremos ir con ustedes.

Hans alzó una ceja.

—… ¿Qué? —Skipper bufó—. Iremos a una misión, no de vacaciones.

—Umm… De hecho, Skipper… Prometiste unas merecidas vacaciones después de completar la misión —Le recordó Kowalski—. Es… Casi lo mismo.

El capitán se giró y miró mal a su teniente. El más alto se encogió de hombros con una nerviosa expresión. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien. Pero no quiero que interfieran. A menos que no terminemos la misión, no saldrán del barco —Exigió.

—… Hecho.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

—Bien, andando.

Los cinco se metieron con ambos castaños al elevador.

.

Marty, Marlene y Doris salieron del departamento de Alex, pues el pobre pelinegro estaba medio ebrio y lloriqueaba escandalosamente.

—¡Son los peores amigos del mundo! —Sollozó Marty.

—No se trata de eso, Marty… Es solo que cada uno tiene su propia forma de opinar…—Trató de consolarle la castaña.

—¡Pero ni siquiera me apoyan! —Chilló.

—Agh, déjalos. Están borrachos —Se rio un poco Doris, tratando de animarlo.

Marty de repente se zafó de los brazos de ambas, sorprendiéndolas.

—… Se los demostraré…—Musitó.

—… ¿Qué? —Marlene inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

—¡Les demostraré que tendré una gran aventura! ¡Le pediré a Skipper que me acepte en su cuartel secreto! —Anunció antes de salir corrieron por las escaleras de emergencia.

—¡Ma-Marty! —Exclamó la castaña antes de correr tras él, seguida de Doris.

—¡Por Dios, se va a matar si corre así!

—Además… Estamos en uno de los últimos pisos…—Musitó entre jadeos Marlene.

Tardarían horas en alcanzar el primer piso.

Se detuvieron al ver que Marty volvía a salir de la habitación de las escaleras de un piso x. Ambas jóvenes lo siguieron y lo vieron parado frente al ascensor.

—… Muy bien, Marty… Ya basta. No creo que a Skipper le…-

—Pero… Yo los vi…—Musitó desorientado.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… Los vi… Saliendo del edificio…—Contó, al recordar que antes de abandonar el hogar de su mejor amigo, había paseado por su balcón, logrando visualizar unas cuantas siluetas, entre ellas, reconoció a Skipper.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Pero nadie puede salir de aquí a menos que tengas permiso!

—Uh, no tienes idea de cuántas veces lo han hecho esos tontos…—Murmuró Marlene, acariciándose las sienes.

¡Iban a pagar con creses!

¡No más winkies para Private!

¡No dejaría que Kowalski se acercara a Doris por una semana!

¡Le quitaría sus explosivos a Rico!

¡Y… Haría pedacitos al idiota de Skipper! No sin antes quitarle su preciado chocolate suizo.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cuándo volviesen del viaje? ¿Y en cuánto tiempo sería eso?

—¡Eeeh! —Celebró Marty cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

Marlene miró indecisa el cuarto pequeño.

—¿No vienes, _Marley_?

Doris tampoco entró, esperaba pacientemente lo que haría la castaña. A decir verdad, hablaba más con los _hippies_ que con ella. Pensaba que al estar cerca de ella, podría insistirle a acercarse a Kowalski, y ella no estaba interesada para nada en él. Pero al hablar con ella horas atrás en la fiesta del pelinegro, descubrió que era una joven dulce y amable. Hasta se rio con ella de las veces que rechazó a su casi hermano.

—… Es una misión de Skipper —Murmuró, algo acongojada.

Al igual que Marty, ella en un principio, también quiso participar con ellos en sus misiones cuando tenía catorce años. Incluso había estudiado y practicado defensa personal, destacándose como la mejor alumna. Quiso demostrarles a sus hermanos que ella también se valía por lo que era, como ellos.

Pero gracias a ella, una misión había salido mal, y lo habían pagado muy caro.

Desde ese entonces, ella no volvió a insistir.

Skipper sabía que se sentía culpable, pero no hacía nada por remediar lo ocurrido. De seguro estaba satisfecho de saber que la castaña había dejado de pedirles que la incluyeran.

No malinterpreten las intenciones de Skipper, no era secreto para nadie que el líder adoraba a la pequeña castaña con un afecto tan grande que era imposible describirlo, mas eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo mucho que quería mantenerla a salvo. No siempre estarían con ella, por lo que mientras él estuviese, se aseguraría de que nadie le hiciese daño a Marlene.

—¡Vamos, Marlene! —La voz de Marty la trajo a la realidad—. ¡Sé lo que estás pensando! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Eso no fue tu culpa.

Doris alzó una ceja, era la única que no entendía de lo que hablaban.

—Además, debes cuidarme. Estoy ebrio, y si me pasa algo… No podrás vivir con ello —Sonrió a modo triunfal.

Marlene le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo, hasta que terminó por sonreír, derrotada y entró al ascensor. Doris se encogió de hombros y acompañó al par. Cuando comenzaron a bajar, la pelinegra habló.

—¿De qué estaban hablando?

Marlene hizo una mueca.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa banda de ratas? Esos tontos que tenían a un fortachón gigante que quería apoderarse del edificio… Vaya tonto…—Musitó entre risitas—. Fue hace…—Sacó la cuenta con los dedos—. Cuatro… Cuatro años —Señaló a la castaña—. Marlene y el Cabito Private quisieron demostrarle su valor a los monjas mayores —Comentó, refiriéndose a Skipper, a Kowalski y a Rico—. Pero el líder de esas sabandijas supieron jugar muuuy bien, por lo que tomaron a ambos como carnada —Se encogió de hombros—. Y los monjas mordieron el anzuelo, y…—Hizo una mueca. Miró a Marlene.

—…—Suspiró—. Estaban locos —Negó con la cabeza—. Paseaban por todos lados con cuchillos, drogas, con pistolas…—Se revolvió el cabello—. Skipper quiso salvarnos y salió gravemente herido —Reveló—. Casi no sobrevivió —Finalizó el relato—. Por eso ahora hago solo lo que está a mis límites. Tengo que respetar que… Yo no pertenezco al equipo —Sonrió un poco.

Doris suavizó su mirada y posó una mano en el hombro de la de ojos ámbares.

— Estoy segura que Skipper no se arrepiente de nada, Marlene —Le aseguró.

Marlene la miró unos segundos, después asintió, sin decir nada.

.

.

.

El hombre paseaba por el barco, silbando. Dobló hacia la derecha, pero se detuvo al ver a un joven de ojos azules apoyado en la pared, mirándolo con una torcida sonrisa. De un segundo a otro, noqueó con un golpe en el cuello al sujeto, provocando que cayera de lleno al suelo.

—Desháganse de él —Les ordenó a sus subordinados.

Hans salió del escondite con una pasiva expresión, seguido de los camaradas de Skipper.

—¿Kaboom?

Skipper se rio.

—No, Rico. Solo sáquenlo del barco. Necesitamos la menor vigilancia posible.

—Aaaww…—Se quejó.

—Private, asegúrate de mantener en buen estado nuestras armas —Pidió, señalando las maletas.

—A la orden, Skipper —Hizo un saludo, para después arrastrar el equipaje con cuidado.

—Señor…—Se acercó Kowalski—. He checado y un cuarto estuvo especializado para el equipaje, entre ellos, están las cosas de Marlene.

Eso captó la atención de Skipper y de Hans.

—… Nah, deja que se queden aquí, puede que encontremos algo útil en las pertenencias de otros.

—Entendido, señor.

—¿Dónde están Phil y Mason?

—Escondidos, tal y como prometieron.

—Bien —Entrecerró los ojos al sonreír.

—A juzgar por tu expresión, diría que quieres apagarle las luces a alguien más —Comentó Hans con gran diversión.

Skipper rodó de ojos, pero no borró la curva de sus labios.

.

.

.

—… No puedo creerlo…—Susurró Doris.

Marty miraba boquiabierto la escena.

Marlene estaba hecha una furia.

—… Ya veo…—Tronó sus dedos, dispuesta a perfeccionar una vez más sus movimientos de pelea con sus _amigos_ —. Por eso se fueron antes… Porque sabían que yo los descubriría —Rechinó los dientes.

¡¿Cómo se atrevían a sabotear el viaje escolar que tanto ansiaba por ir?!

Marty, por otro lado, y un poco más sobrio, sabía que Skipper era un hombre de tener razones. Jamás haría algo porque sí. Aunque claro, pelear con Alex no contaba. Se rascó la cabeza, aún sorprendido.

La castaña iba a salir del escondite del barco en el que se encontraban, dispuesta a encarar a su mejor amigo por sus acciones, pero se paralizaron al ver que Kowalski y Rico terminaban de lanzar unos cuerpos inconscientes al muelle y apartaban el puente que daba entrada al barco. Escucharon un ensordecedor ruido, dando a entender que pronto comenzarían a navegar…-

Momento, ¡¿qué?!

—… Otra vez, ¿por qué nos metimos aquí? —Susurró con cierto pánico Doris.

No solo estaban metidos ilegalmente en un barco de la SCPO, sino que no tenían supervisores. Marlene podía jurar que Skipper se había deshecho de todos.

—… Huh…-

—¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

El trío fue tacleado por otro grupo, haciendo que terminaran cayendo todos al suelo.

.

El gran estruendo fue oído por la Unidad de Élite y por Hans. Este último frunció el ceño, mientras que el grupo intercambiaban miradas. Dispuesto a saber qué ocurría, siguieron el escándalo.

.

—Oigan… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Cuestionó Marty con una ceja alzada.

Alex solo tendió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Aah, qué bien que están a salvo!

—¡Uuy, que susto nos dieron!

—Oigan, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos volver a casa…—Intervino Melman con cierta inseguridad.

—Chicos, estamos bien —Marlene negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ellos aquí?

—Sí, mírennos. Estamos en una pieza —Marty sonrió—. Estamos bien —Doris asintió.

—Ah, qué bien —suspiró el castaño, aliviado—. ¿Escucharon? Marty, _Marley_ y Doris están bien —Gloria y Melman sonrieron. Alex volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo—. Por cierto, quería preguntarte…—Lo agarró con ambas manos por el cuello con fuerza, furioso.

—¡ALEX! —Exclamó Marlene.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Marty?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! —Lo sacudió con violencia.

—¡No te esponjes! —Chilló con la voz aguda—. ¡Íbamos a estar aquí en la mañana!

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿oíste?! —Le gritó.

—Sí, ¿oíste? —Le ordenó Gloria, cruzada de brazos.

—¡Chicos, ya basta! —Marlene apartó a Alex de Marty—. ¡Lo que menos deberíamos hacer es pelear!

—¡Tú no hables, jovencita! —Alex la señaló con el dedo—. ¡Tienes que responder por tus acciones!

Marlene abrió la boca, indignada.

—¡No soy ninguna niña, Alex! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Se puso abruptamente de pie, seguida por todos los demás.

—¡No me hables así…-!

—¡Te hablo como se me da la gana!

—¡MARLENE! —Le reprendió.

—¿Marlene?

Los seis se giraron al oír esa voz. Allí, estaba la Unidad de Élite con un desconocido de corbata brillante.

La castaña tragó saliva. De los ojos azules de Skipper vio incredulidad, después severidad, y finalmente, ira. Marlene sonrió con nerviosismo.

—… Skipper…

— _Dulce_ Marlene —La saludó Hans con una lasciva sonrisa.

—¿Hans?

—¿ _Hans_? —Repitieron los otros que no lo conocían.

—¡¿Doris?! —Exclamó Kowalski al verla.

—¿Kowalski?

—¿Quién es Hans? —Quiso saber Alex.

—Cállate, psicópata —Le cortó con veneno el líder.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Alex! —Le reprendió Gloria.

—¡Pero Gloria!

—Alex, deberías escuchar a Gloria…

—¡Melman!

—¡Alex!

—Ya basta —Calló a todos Marlene, ya harta—. Estamos juntos, que es lo importante —Miró severamente a Skipper, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

—… Afirmativo. Pero ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

—En eso te equivocas —Caminó hacia él, posando sus manos en sus caderas—. Nosotros _si_ deberíamos estar aquí. _No_ ustedes. Porque era nuestro viaje —Miró asesinamente a su mejor amigo—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste sabotear nuestro viaje estudiantil, Skipper?! —Le reclamó.

—Ella tiene razón —Melman la apoyó—. Eso no debería hacerse.

—¡Cállate, Melman! Estos psicóticos pudieron irse muy lejos y jamás volver, y así jamás hubiésemos viajado. ¡Era lo mejor! —Alex se cruzó de brazos.

Skipper alzó una ceja.

—Cuida tus palabras, niño bonito. Podría apagarte las luces permanentemente.

—¡Skipper!

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaras.

—¡Alex!

—No te metas, Marlene.

—¡Me meto todo lo que quiero! —Se interpuso entre ambos—. Siempre tiene que ser a tu manera, ¿no? —Empujó a Skipper, molesta, herida y resentida—. ¡Yo tengo que respetarte como el amigo y hermano que eres para mí, pero tú no consideras mis sentimientos ni tampoco mis deseos! —Lo golpeó en el pecho.

Kowalski intercambió una mirada significativa con Rico. Ambos miraron el suelo, apenados al ser tan egoístas con su adorada castaña.

Skipper mantuvo una fría expresión al contemplar la triste expresión de su mejor amiga.

—…—Respiró fuerte—… Eres… Un egoísta —Retrocedió unos pasos.

Doris contempló la escena con fascinación. Había algo extraño entre esos dos, irradiaban sentimientos escondidos, innombrados. Pero podía leer perfectamente lo que profesaban los ojos azules de Skipper y los dorados de Marlene.

— Umm… Skipper —Private decidió cortar el tenso silencio—… Ya… Le atiné a la clave.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, para después darle la espalda a Marlene y mirar al menor.

—… Bien. Gira esta lata de sardinas y prosigamos.

Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman y Doris intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, confundidos.

—… Momento. ¿Qué?

—No tendrán más opción que venir con nosotros —Murmuró con acidez el capitán—. Si quieren vivir, obedecerán en todo lo que les diga. De lo contrario…—Los miró una última vez para mirar a los civiles con una cruel sonrisa—. No aseguraré sus vidas.

Hans no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa en toda esta situación.

Skipper cogió de la muñeca a Marlene y tiró de ella para que lo acompañara. El resto de sus compañeros lo siguieron, mientras que dejaban a los otros cinco en un estado de completo shock y miedo.

—… ¡¿QUÉ?!

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._


End file.
